Never Better
by Miss Anthrope
Summary: Rule Number One of the UES: What Queen B wants, Queen B gets. And contrary to popular belief, it isn't just her throne she's after this time. UPDATED!
1. From Miss Anthrope

**Title: **Never Better

**Author:** Miss Anthrope

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing but this kick-ass idea bubbling in my head.

**Rating:** M for Malfeasance. I really might be tempted to add lemon in later scenes.

**Warning(s):** Obviously AU. Cussing. Possibly, select fluff scenes.

**Author's Note(s): **Ever since Episode 13 came out, there have been stories posted revolving around the possibilities that could've played out if Blair decided to leave for France for the semester. I've actually gone through a couple and found that none fit the idea I had in my head. I really hope you all like this story!

As much as I enjoy watching Leighton Meester's and the writers' interpretation of Blair, I—as a long-time fan of the book series—still very much prefer the character written by Ms. Von Zeigesar. So, do expect that the Blair Waldorf you'll soon be reading about will be more book-based than she is show-based.

And now, the (sometimes) popular pairings! Definitely Bart/Lily and Serena/Dan. As for Blair, well, I think I'll let the final chapter of this fic decide. Who knows, maybe it is Nate/Blair or Chuck/Blair. But don't bother even asking me right now. I have no clue either.

**Dedication(s): **To **J**, who was so kind as to let me watch the last two episodes in her laptop and beta this. To **N**, my fellow Chuck/Blair shipper, who also continues to photo share with me pictures of this pairing, and squeals with me in public places. To **my English Composition teacher**, who had taught me how to use correct grammar and punctuation; without you, this entire series and other stories I've made before wouldn't have been possible. To the **cast and writers of** **Gossip Girl** in the CW who give a whole bunch of girls and myself something to look forward to and squeal/vent/laugh about. Lastly, to all my **future readers and reviewers**!

Please continue to support this and I assure you that I will post, to the best of my writing abilities, _one chapter per week. _

**Summary:**

_Let's face it: it's only a matter of time before the queen decides to have her throne back._


	2. Like Clockwork

_Everyone's a letdown,_

_It just depends on how far down they can go._

_In every circle of friends there is a whore,_

_One who flirts, and does a little more_

_But who's to say?_

_This is a social scene anyway._

_-- Newport Living_ by Cute Is What We Aim For

**

* * *

**

**Hey peopl****e!**

**May's just around the corner and we seniors know what that means— the countdown for the last five months school has finally begun! With the drama of last Spring Break just becoming another part of the past (for most of us), the main things we can really look forward to now are the college acceptance letters and, of course, the parties that are bound to start crowding up our calendars again. Whether we're off to celebrate getting into the Ivy Leagues or to try and forget the rejections we just got in the mail, there's always a good reason to bring out that new Diane von Furstenberg party dress and matching clutch you've been saving. **

Your sightings 

**S** and **Not-so-Lonely Boy** getting a more than just a little cozy on the steps of the Met. Someone should probably remind them more often that there's a reason why public areas are called 'public' in the first place. **N** with the rest of St. Jude's lacrosse team, practicing in **Central Park** for one of their last games this year. **J** and her bffs **K, H, and I** up and about shopping in **Barney's** for matching **Miu Miu **dresses. My, my, someone's certainly been getting an upgrade. Seems like ever since a certain **Queen B** had left the Manhattan picture, little **J**'s has finally gotten a place for herself atop the social ladder. It doesn't hurt either that her new friends are more than willing to pick up her tab every time they hit **Sigerson Morrison**. Oh, and still on the topic of upgrades, how about our very own **H**? Doesn't it feel just like yesterday that she first made an appearance on this page? From a nobody to one of **Constance Billard**'s best in just months. Even I'm impressed! Finally, there's **C**, coming out of **Victrola** as usual.

But speaking of Queen B… 

Ever since that fateful January night that **B** had left all of us behind, there's really been little we've heard about her from France, the last of which was of her in **Gucci** picking up a couple of things with her dad and his gay lover. Of course there'd been the usual rumors—from the usual sources—that she's been spotted pregnant, with her two-year-old baby, and that she's been seeing **Prince T** since the day she arrived in Europe. How much of these are true? Well, sad to say, even I don't know. I guess we're all just going to have to wait together until **B **decides to come back. Let's face it; it's only a matter of time before the queen decides to have her throne back.

You can just smell the fresh drama in the air!

**xoxo,**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, have any of you read GG today?" 

Kati Farkas looked up from her EnV to see the other girls staring back expectantly.

"Well, she mentioned Blair for, like, the first time in how many months. Apparently, Gossip Girl doesn't know anything about her anymore either."

"Last I heard from my cousin, she's really going out with Prince Theodore. He picked her up from France and they've been living together in some London apartment ever since," whispered Iz Farkas conspiratorially. "I seriously wouldn't be surprised if she's gotten knocked up by now."

"God, she must've gained so much weight from the baby!"

"I bet that's not all!"

Hazel nearly dropped her jaw in surprise as Iz scooted closer to the table, completely ignoring the glares sent her way by the other customers of the café.

"Blair doesn't just have _a_ baby. She probably even gave birth to twins!"

"Or maybe even triplets," supplied Kati as her hands worked themselves instantly on her cellphone. "What about you, Jenny? What do you think?"

Trying to forget about how much the new Tiffany and Co. tennis bracelet Hazel gave her must've cost, Jenny did her best to catch up with the conversation. What were they talking about again? Something about babies and…Blair Waldorf, was it? _Blair_. Even after all this time, Jenny still couldn't stop herself from shivering at the look the dark-haired senior had sent her the last time they met. That glare could've made even a statue run away in fear. "Well, she has been gone for a long time. I guess that she could've hooked up with the Prince since they've known each other before anyway."

"Hmm…but as much as I love GG, I have to, like, totally disagree with her on this one. I mean, does she really think that Blair's ever going to come back?"

That last sentence didn't just have the lone freshman freezing in moments.

"Blair? Come back?" Hazel scoffed, but her wide eyes said otherwise. "As if. After what happened before she left…I actually can't really blame her for leaving."

"Yeah, Hazel's right. Like, who could actually live past a scandal as big as that?"

The silence that hung between the four only confirmed the fear each other them were trying to suppress. Try, try, and deny as they might, they all knew the obvious answer to Kati's question— Blair Waldorf, of course. By then it seemed like the only question worth asking was _when_ Queen B was finally coming back. Just like Gossip Girl said, she was bound to come back sometime. Who knew? Maybe next year, maybe next month…

The girls shivered in anxiety.

* * *

Carefully closing the Mac Notebook on her lap, the blonde sighed and took a sip from her forgotten Starbucks mocha frappuccino. As much as she promised herself never to check out Gossip Girl's site again, she knew that it was the best way to get what she needed to know. It was disappointing to know that Jenny, a mere freshman not too long ago, now had her claws deep into society and Nate Archibald, if the earlier entry was anything to go by. And Hazel…she didn't know where to start. A frown briefly settled itself on her face before the last part of today's update came to mind.

As far as anyone was concerned, even the best of New York's grapevine, Blair Waldorf was still in France, gallivanting with princes and lords, or whatever it was they chose to believe. For all they knew, after running away secretly, Blair had resigned herself to living in Europe and too ashamed to ever show her face back in their city. The thought suddenly made the girl smile.

"Blair, honey, are you there?"

Turning in her seat to face the door, Blair instantly made to pull out the wig she'd been wearing. It was no use hiding the evidence though as Eleanor walked in just in time to see her daughter putting it away.

"Really, honey, I still don't understand why you're hiding yourself in the first place. Don't you think that it'd be best to get this over and done with?" Eleanor stared pointedly at the wig and almost missed the outfit her daughter was wearing. Unlike her usually prim and proper style pre-France, the younger Waldorf was decked out in a pair of barely-there D&G shorts and a billowy Morgane Le Faye top that accentuated the deep tan she'd gotten from sunbathing on her father's yacht. Eleanor only hoped that Blair wouldn't forget about Audrey Hepburn before stepping on the elevator.

First tucking the fake hair into a drawer, Blair put on one of her newest headbands. She silently fluffed her dark brown curls. "Of course I agree with you, Mom. It's just that I want everything to go exactly as I planned."

There was something in the glint of her eyes that reminded Eleanor much of herself. It was the same look she got when she found out that her line had sold out faster than any of her worse critics had predicted, the same one when she had talked _oh so politely_ to the editor-and-chief of the New York Times about keeping her daughter's little scandal from making Page Four.

"And I don't suppose these plans of yours have anything to do with a number of revenge schemes?"

"Not a lot," replied Blair in that innocent voice she'd mastered since four.

Eleanor briefly flashed a shrewd smile then headed to the door. "Well, I'll leave you to finish then. But, Blair, can you at least promise me one thing?"

"Sure, Mom. What is it?"

"Make sure that you have everything under control. I don't think that we can handle another headliner so soon."

"Of course. I've had four months to plan this perfectly."

"Alright then."

"Oh, and please tell Dorota thanks for bringing up my Constance uniform!" shouted Blair as the door closed behind her mother. Smirking, Blair couldn't help but think that in less than twenty-four hours, everyone—even Gossip Girl—was going to get the surprise of their lives.


	3. Infiltration

_I'm a new cancer, never looked better,_

_You can't stand it_

'_Cause you say so under your breath,_

_You're reading lips_

"_When did he get all confident?"_

_-- There's a Reason These Tables Are Numbered, Honey_ by Panic! At the Disco

* * *

Serena glanced at either sides of the road before speeding across in a flurry of blonde hair and dark blue plaid. Not that she was running late that morning; last time Serena checked, she still had twenty minutes before first period. She really was just too used to coming in a second before the bell that she didn't even bother trying to slow down.

_BEEP!_

Sliding open her cellphone, Serena stopped walking when she saw her new message.

_To: Serena_

_From: Dan_

_Really sorry I couldn't pick you up today._

She quickly typed in a 'No problem!' and smiley face before moving to cross the last two blocks to school. Serena suddenly remembered the old days when Blair used to take this walk with her, sometimes even forcing them to take a cab when either had decided to wear new shoes to school for fear of wearing down the soles too soon. Serena sighed heavily and hitched the navy blue Kate Spade tote bag higher on her shoulders. Her thought quickly wandered to the memory of her begging Blair to stay but was only left with the promise to stay in touch and the image of her best friend leaving in a helicopter.

Sure they talked on the phone regularly, exchanged a number of emails, and even an old-fashioned letter (mainly because Blair insisted), but it just wasn't the same even if Serena had just heard from her last week. The leggy blonde was getting a good idea of what Blair must've felt when she herself had been gone for an entire year. Serena couldn't even imagine herself going on for seven more months without her best friend.

_BEEP!_

_To: Serena_

_From: unknown_

_S, don't go to school yet. Meet me by the bus stop in five. You know where I'm talking about._

Serena stared down at the text, surprised. The bus stop? What were they talking about? The only thing she could remember about any bus stop was in sixth grade when she and Blair once thought about running away. Biting her lips, Serena gave the gates one last look before rushing back in the direction she came from. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do considering how it was New York, but something in that message had Serena sprinting to make it on time.

---

Serena leaned against the brick wall, panting, as she waited for the stream of cabs to pass by. Making sure the road was clear, she crossed the last street and took her time looking for the nearest bus stop. It wasn't even rush hour yet, but there were already a number of people out on the sidewalks. Serena weaved her way through the crowds before spotting the familiar green bench she was looking for. From a distance, she spotted a familiar-looking brunette standing beside the metal sign.

Serena shook her head once then twice for good measure. Still, even as she drew nearer, she continued to see Blair Waldorf. But of course that was _impossible_…Blair shouldn't be in New York. Blair was supposed to be in Paris with her father and Roman…

Well, _supposed to be_.

"You know, I actually pictured you hugging me senseless than just gaping like a goldfish, S."

"_Blair?_" Serena whispered unbelievingly before running the last few steps. "Oh my God, Blair! Since when have you been back?"

"Yesterday morning. I took the Red Eye from Paris," said Blair, her voice a little muffled with her mouth pressed tightly against her best friend's shoulder. Pulling back just enough to breath, the petite girl could clearly see the glazed look Serena was getting. "Look, I wanted to tell you I was here but I've been busy getting ready for today. Anyway, you're the first person other than my parents who knows I'm here. I made sure that that low-life Gossip Girl didn't get a whiff of this."

"So, you're staying for good now, right?"

Blair smiled widely. "Of course I am…there's a lot of things I need to do before I can take my next impromptu adventure."

"Oh?" Serena smiled back, unsure.

There was something in Blair's look that told her that things might not be looking up for everyone. After all, her best friend always did have a bigger appetite for revenge than most people they knew.

"Definitely. How about we talk about them on the way to school? I don't know about you, but I've got to be there on time for my first day back."

---

"I don't know, B…this is a little, um…" Serena looked up from the cab's dirty flooring and into Blair's expectant face. Not that she'd been naïve enough to expect a very peaceful return, but Serena had been hoping that things wouldn't get _too_ out of hand, which was, of course, what Blair wanted. "I'm not saying you should let things slide, but I'm not sure about this…"

"Wow, Cabbage Patch really has you tamed, doesn't he?"

Serena flushed. "Look, it's just that, isn't there another way to get around this or something?"

"Maybe, but this sounds like fun." Taking a final drag from her Merit Ultra Lights cigarette, Blair flicked the dying stub out of the window. "S, I wasn't asking you to do those things with me. I was just asking if I still had my best friend's back through it."

"Of course you do!" assured the blonde with a hug. "Just because I don't agree with everything you said, doesn't mean that I'm not gonna be here for you."

"Even if Cabbage Patch might get a little—"

Biting her lip momentarily, Serena flashed Blair a grin they both hadn't seen in the past year.

"Just let me take care of that. I think I can convince him to at least ignore most of it."

Blair nodded mutely in ascent, but the smirk on her face had yet to fade. Rather, it only became more prominent when the cab stopped in front of massive iron gates. Quickly, Blair gave the driver the right number of bills before taking out an aqua shrug from her Louis Vuitton. The brunette was already stepping out to the sidewalk when she saw the shocked look Serena was sending her. Aqua and Cavalli had never been among her closet staples in the past, but Blair only shrugged it off. That was the old Blair, and boy were people going to miss her.

* * *

Chuck Bass had never been fond of Monday mornings, or any other weekday morning for that matter. There were really only so little days one could skip school before the principal decides to call up the parents, and Chuck had never been too fond of those heart-to-heart talks with Bart. Resting his head on the side of the St. Jude's staircase, he could see the number of people rushing past the entrance to meet with friends, or quickies, as he liked to think. Overall, it seemed just like any other ordinary morning.

Chuck was just on the verge of a short nap when the sudden wave of murmurs, accompanied by a buzz from his phone, caught his attention. Glaring heavily at the intrusion, he first moved to check his phone but stopped dead when he saw whom it was everyone was staring at.

There, only a few feet away from Chuck stood Serena van der Woodsen in all her blonde glory. Hair mussed up perfectly from the wind, cheeks pink, and lips pouting, she really was a sight to behold. But today, it wasn't she that held the spotlight for everybody. A smaller figure draped in a one-of-a-kind Roberto Cavalli creation stood proudly beside his future stepsister, a most recognizable wicked smile plastered on her face.

"Blair…" The name escaped his lips long before he even realized he'd said it.

From what Chuck could see, Blair had opted to make the subtlest of changes unlike most people who'd left them before. Her skin and lipstick were each one shade darker, her hair a few inches shorter, her choice of clothes just a little brighter than before, but to him, this spoke volumes. It was obvious to the others who knew Blair Waldorf well enough that Queen B was ready to reclaim her position, and that anyone who stood in the way of that wouldn't make it out alive.

And just as though someone had pressed play, everyone was instantly snapping out of their daze, EnVs in hand. This, of course, didn't mean that both St. Jude's and Constance Billard students stopped watching. In fact, Chuck thought that everyone else looked pretty ridiculous careening his or her necks as the star duo passed by each of them.

And, apparently, a Bass was no exception.

Blair didn't even spare him a glance when Serena had greeted him with a cheerful "Morning, Chuck!" Turning back to his forgotten phone, Chuck instantly deleted the message when he saw whom it was from. With minions like Kati and Iz, who practically had their EnVs attached to their fingertips, it wasn't any surprise that Gossip Girl would be all over this.

Chuck put away any thoughts of a nap and opted for a quick smoke during homeroom period.

Maybe Monday mornings weren't all bad.

* * *

**Hey people!**

**Surprised to see me so soon, aren't you? Well, sit down because you haven't even heard anything yet. It's official—Queen B is finally back in New York! I'm told by sources that B was spotted entering Constance Billard's gates with long-time bestie, S, just a minute ago. Don't believe me? Check out the pics for yourself. Hmm…how much of a coincidence is it that she came back the day after I wrote yesterday's entry? Well, one thing's for sure: there's going to be a whole lot more to look forward to now that B's back. Question is, is the Upper East Side ready? Readers, expect a lot more updates from now on. There's going to be a lot of changes if B has anything to say about it. **

**My advice: We'd all better watch our backs. There's nothing worse or scarier than a Waldorf scorned, and believe it or not, even I'm not safe.**

**Your sightings**

**Queen B** and **S** looking quite happy and with arms linked together entering **Constance** as though nothing ever happened. Former bffs **K** and **I** texting furiously on their phones in the courtyard. Hmm, who they could be talking to? Spotted, little **J** rushing out from Brooklyn, while **H** is making a pit stop at **Bergdorf's** for some last minute shopping. Judging by the relatively content look on their faces, someone hadn't told them the hottest news to hit Manhattan in months. In **St. Jude's**, **C** staring somewhat openly at a certain brunette beauty. Careful there **C**, I hope you hadn't forgotten what happened last time. Lastly, **N** with a few teammates walking back from **Sheep Meadow**, also among those completely oblivious to **B**'s comeback. I wonder how he's going to take the news…

**Blair Waldorf back in New York!**

After having left a little over four months ago, Blair Waldorf—daughter of society hostess and fashion designer, Eleanor Waldorf with ex-husband Harold Waldorf—is reportedly back in Manhattan for what seems like a permanent stay. There have been no witness reports made as of yet, but some sources say that this socialite had arrived some time yesterday morning from France. The exact reasons of her departure had been relatively unclear as to whether it was because of a pregnancy scare, the release of her relationships with both Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass, or both. Little is also known about Blair's stay in Europe and her reasons for returning to the Big Apple.

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

"Kati—"

"Iz, I know."

The two girls looked at each other worriedly before simultaneously chancing a glance at the now closed doors of Constance. Barely two minutes had passed since Blair Waldorf made her unexpected return, and practically everyone was wishing for the day to be over. Whether or not they knew it, nearly half of the student population of the two adjoining schools was on Blair's bad list. After laughing at her very public scandal, they really should've seen this coming.

"Kati! Iz!"

Hazel breezed past the school gates, slightly out of breath but with her mobile phone grasped tightly in her hand. Judging by the paleness of her skin, it was obvious that she had just read Gossip Girl's newest entry.

"Where is she?"

Iz flickered her eyes to their school and Hazel immediately felt her blood turn cold. It didn't take a genius to understand why though. After publicly announcing Blair's dethronement and proclaiming herself as the new UES society queen (next to Serena van der Woodsen, of course), Hazel knew that she was number one on that list everyone was beginning to dread.

"Did she say anything?"

"No," whispered Kati, noticing suddenly that some people were looking back at them. "Like, no one knew she was coming back today. Maybe Gossip Girl, but after we sent her the pic, she really sounded surprised."

And just like yesterday, a silence hung between them.

"Did anyone else—"

Hazel winced as the sound of the school bell echoed through the still crowded courtyard. Just like her, everyone—except for the lucky boys of St. Jude's—was trying to avoid having to be in the same room with Blair. They all knew that they were in deep shit and it was only a matter of time before each of them received the Waldorf brand of payback they deserved.

The three girls were just about to head inside behind the last group of students when Jenny came bustling in from the street. It was clear from the look on her face, and the fact that Jenny was turning whiter than her Oxford shirt, that she too had just heard the news. If Hazel was number one, Jenny knew that she was must be number two. And for once, being near the top didn't sound so appealing as it used to be.


	4. Sunspots

_Would you look at that girl _

_With the lights coming up in her eyes _

_She's gotta be somebody's baby_

_She must be somebody's baby._

'_Cause all the guys on the corner stand back _

_And let her walk on by._

_I said she's gotta be somebody's baby_

_She must be somebody's baby_

_She's gotta be somebody's baby_

_She's so fine, oh_

_She's gotta be somebody's sunlight_

_Gonna shine tonight, oh yeah_

_She's gotta be somebody's baby alright…_

_-- Somebody's Baby_by Phantom Planet

* * *

**Hey readers!**

**It's only been four hours since my last update but already Queen B's made her intentions clear. Not only is she ready to reclaim old territory but from the looks of what was going on between her and a familiar quartet, B's also rearing to serve a little payback of her own. And what's this I see? S standing alongside her long-time bestie, looking a lot like in her pre-Lonely Boy era? **

_**Uh-oh**_

**As if B, **_**alone**_**, wasn't bad enough. **

Your sightings

**B** and **S** skipping their merry way back into **Constance**. You'd think that they just came back from the **Zac Posen** sample sale in the **St. Clair Hotel**. **N **hanging out with his lacrosse buddies for a quick smoke in **Central Park** before walking to his family townhouse. I hope he knows that he can't avoid **B** forever. **H, I, K, **and **J** pushing their way past a crowd on the streets of the **Met** and then hailing for a cab. As for **C**…hmm…where did that boy go? Last time we saw of him, he was just heading into **St. Jude's** for his morning classes. Last but certainly not the least, **Lonely Boy** in the courtyard between **St. Jude's **and **Constance** looking a little lost before finding in a sort-of **S** and **B** sandwich, _without_ the claws. And just when we thought that he couldn't get any luckier.

Ironic how everyone seems to be making their own escape acts the moment **Queen B** comes back from her own self-imposed exile.

**Xoxo,**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

"S, no."

Serena finished strapping on her limited edition black Gladiator Jimmy Choos sandals before pulling back down the legs of her jeans. She hummed along to The Raves CD playing in the background and passed an indignant Blair wordlessly on the way to her vanity.

"S, you are not dragging me to Brooklyn. No, no, no, no, no," Blair said with an air of finality, watching through narrowed eyes as her friend swiped on a layer of Vincent Longo lip gloss.

"Yes, you are," Serena replied in a singsong voice. "It's your first night back and we are not spending it cramped up in some penthouse." Blair was just about to cut in, but the blonde beat her to it. "And no, we are not going to get cocktails in the Compton Hotel either."

"But, Serena!" Dropping her icy demeanor, Blair walked into the adjoining bathroom and seated herself of the edge of the tub. The pout she'd perfected since age three was already in place. "Brooklyn? Really?"

"Hey, Brooklyn's not a bad place to be!" Serena flickered her eyes to the mirror and smiled when she saw the look on Blair's face. It wasn't very often that these temper tantrums happened; with Blair constantly pushing herself be mature and Audrey Hepburn, it was easy to forget if it weren't for moments like these that she was just seventeen years old. "The exhibits of Rufus are good, actually. And according to Dan, this one's gonna be really fun. We can even go for some ice cream afterwards, if you want."

Sensing that she was receiving a look, Serena relented. "Fine, we can get some Ketel One and Tonic downstairs instead."

Satisfied, Blair stood and straightened out her black and silver Zac Posen shift dress. The two had made a quick stop in the sample sale after deciding that they could do without the week's PE class. They were, however, mildly surprised when as soon as they entered, a number of girls from L'Ecole, another exclusive all-girls school across New York, started whispering among themselves in French. It was obvious from the way they pursed their lips, all a uniform color of fire engine red, that they knew exactly who Blair and Serena were.

Who knew Gossip Girl was _that_ famous even outside their circle?

--

"Serena," Blair hissed as she dodged another passing group of art critics dressed in the same black turtlenecks and pants, "I thought you said it was an exhibit."

Serena put down the bottle of beer and glanced around. Having found his latest muse to be the underground music scene of Williamsburg, Rufus Humphrey decided to fix up the studio to replicate The Five and Dime, a club popular with the teens in the area; he even went so far as to name the exhibit that and hired a couple of bands who played there regularly. Serena turned back to Blair, gesturing to the paintings mounted on the walls. "It is an exhibit, B, just not the kind that you're used to."

Unable to think of a reply, Blair settled herself beside Serena on one of the black leather couches. The heavy music made it impossible to have a decent conversation and the lack of proper lighting only made it that much harder to try and find a familiar face— not that Blair knew anyone here aside from Dan and Serena. According to her best friend, Jenny was gone for the night supposedly finishing some English project in some friend's house. Left with nothing else to do, Blair continued nursing her drink but didn't dare take a sip of the slightly glowing pink concoction.

"Serena, Blair!" yelled Dan over the newest wave of cheers as the last band finished their set. "Glad you two could make it!"

Happy for the distraction, Blair returned the greeting with a grin, stood up with Serena, and waited for them to finish their quick peck. "Thanks for letting me join, Cabbage Patch."

"Of course!" Suddenly, Dan paused, turned, and began waving his hands wildly above his head. Blair looked at him weirdly. "Serena, Blair, I want you to meet my friends, Derek Johnson, Chris Privet, and Ryan Leese." Three of the boys who just stepped off the makeshift stage quickly slipped through the crowd of fans and towards their group. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Serena van der Woodsen, and her best friend Blair Waldorf."

Blair only managed to mumble a soft "hello", whereas Serena greeted each one with a half-hug.

"She's not much of a talker, is she?"

Dan shared a look with Serena before shaking his head to Derek. "She is actually. I think it's just 'cause tonight's the first time Blair's actually been here to Brooklyn. Well, actually, Serena did bring her along the Humphrey loft once and we did eat in the pizza joint beside us…but aside from that, not really."

"Blair and I live on the other side of the city," supplied Serena.

"So, another Upper East Sider?" Chris nodded to himself before throwing Dan a wolfish grin. "Maybe I should go visit your school some time, Humphrey. Looks like all the lookers are on your side of the turf."

Blair continued watching the exchange in silence, shifting her weight from foot to foot, and suddenly wishing that she'd chosen her more comfortable pair of Ferragamo sandals instead of the Louboutins pumps. She had already spent three minutes discreetly watching the three newcomers over the edge of her drink—which, by the way, didn't taste half bad—and decided that maybe she had underestimated Brooklyn boys. Ryan, in particular, looked to be the hottest among them.

Speaking of the devil…

"So, how're you liking the rest of Brooklyn so far?"

Blair looked up from her empty glass to the blue-eyed boy standing across her. Despite having always thought that guys with shoulder-length hair looked more dirty than sexy, Blair couldn't help but think that his slightly mussed locks added only to his growing appeal. What girl isn't the least bit interested by tall, dark, rugged, and mysterious?

"It's been great, actually. And this drink's not as bad as I expected it to be."

Ryan shifted his stare to the glass before turning back to Blair. "I'd be careful if I were you. Ruby has a tendency of making her drinks strong."

"So, how do you and Cabbage Patch know each other?"

"Cabbage Patch?" Ryan watched her oddly and for a moment, Blair felt herself squirming under his stare. She was seriously considering asking him to look away when Ryan suddenly closed his eyes and began laughing. "Oh, so you've heard about Cedric then!"

Unexpectedly, Blair found herself giggling along as well. Huh, guess the drink was strong, after all.

"But yeah, Dan and I have known each other since we were kids. Since we only live on floor below the Humphreys, my mom used to pick me up from their place after school," said Ryan before sipping from a bottle of beer.

"Speaking of school, I don't think I've ever seen you around St. Jude's…"

"Nah, I study in Riverside Prep with these other guys." Ryan motioned to Derek and Chris, who were both animatedly talking to Serena and Dan about something called Taste of Chaos. Whatever that was, thought Blair. "Dan also used to go there with us before he got his scholarship."

"So…what stuff do you girls do on the Upper East Side for fun?"

"Nothing much. Shopping in Barney's, going to clubs, having parties in The Plaza, breaking into pools…those kinds of things," replied Blair with a casual shrug of her shoulders. She peered at Ryan and waited for an incredulous stare that would later morph into dislike a few seconds after.

"Oh, 'nothing much'?" Ryan's second bout of laughter caused his side-swept bangs to flop above his eyes, forming a dark contrast to the bright hue of his eyes. Blair, again, found herself joining in without reason and didn't notice the satisfied smirk on Serena's face. "And I guess when you're bored with that, you all just jet out of the country, right?"

"Yeah, sometimes," replied Blair as she finally started picking up on just what was so funny in the first place. It had never really occurred to her until then how utterly unbelievable their lifestyle could be for other people who didn't live inside the Upper East Side bubble. Hell, on the days that most students were cramming information for the upcoming SATs, the Upper East Side was throwing bash after bash, and getting absolutely piss drunk in each and every one of them.

"Well, I gotta say, Ms. Waldorf, your lives are definitely far from boring."

"Well, we do try, Mr. Leese."

"I see you two are getting along," chimed Serena in her usual singsong voice. The rest of the group had long stopped talking since they noticed Blair and Ryan laughing together. "Told you we'd both have the best time on your first night back!"

Blair flashed her friend a smile before noticing the confused looks on three other faces.

"I spent the last semester in France," she said by way of explanation with another shrug. Chris and Derek were held slightly in awe, but Blair could hear Ryan coughing to suppress the laughter. She herself felt another round of giggles ready to come up but covered it up by clearing her throat.

"Well, it's starting to get late and I promised Blair we'd still have one last drink in the lounge before heading off to bed." Serena glanced at her best friend, mildly amused, and with the same satisfied smirk still in place.

Catching the playful look in Serena's eyes that darted between her and Ryan, Blair instinctively ducked her head slightly and looked down at the silver Cartier watch she'd gotten from her father on her fifteenth birthday. She was surprised to see that it was already half past eleven. Blair could've sworn that it had only been an hour since she last checked the time at nine twenty.

"Oh God, Serena's right. We'd really better get going before your mom gets too worried. I promised her we'd be in at the latest of eleven."

Dan nodded in understanding and quickly began leading the group to the front entrance. Although it was nearly three hours after the exhibit started, everything was still in full swing and people were continually trickling in into the studio. It was after much pushing and elbowing that the six managed to reach the door and move out onto the empty sidewalk.

Serena was again giving everyone a half-hug when Blair suddenly realized that her clutch was missing. She was just about to ask Serena to go back in with her when Blair felt a warm hand touch her wrist. Her gaze trailed up from the hand to the arm, until she found that it belonged to none other than Ryan.

"Forget something?" Blair sighed in relief as he took out her silver Oscar de la Renta silk clutch from behind him. "I saw it on the couch before we left. I thought it might be yours."

Blair nodded and took it from him. For the first time since they met, silence settled between them as Serena and Dan prepared their goodbyes a few good feet away, the other two having already gone back inside. Blair tried to catch the blonde's eyes but found that it was useless considering that they were closed while she and Dan shared a good night kiss.

"It was nice meeting you, Ryan."

Ryan looked alternately between Blair's awkwardly offered hand to the unsure look on her face. Giving her his easy smile, Ryan took her smaller hand and shook it gently. "Nice meeting you too, Blair. Maybe you can repay me for saving your clutch, say, this Friday evening around eight."

Blair felt her eyes widen. Apparently, the rest of the Upper East Side weren't the only ones getting major surprises today.

"Since your life is already so exciting with parties and clubs, how about a nice boring dinner in Central Park? I warn you though, there is a good chance that the meal will be prepared by yours truly." Ryan still held her hand in his even though both had stopped with the handshake. "It's probably not gonna be as romantic as how Dan can make it, but I am willing to let you drag me to wherever it is you want afterwards."

Blair did remember Serena mentioning something about an outing with Dan this Friday, which would leave her with nothing better to do after school. And it's not as if anyone had the nerve now to invite her to anything after what happened on the Met earlier. Blair thought about it for a few more moments before nodding her head.

"Alright, sure. But, you're going to have to pick me up from my building."

"Of course," said Ryan in a serious tone before turning back to his usual smile.

"BLAIR! MY MOM'S STARTING TO CALL!"

Cursing under her breath, Blair quickly took back her right hand and walked hurriedly to the waiting limo. Ryan watched beside Dan, amused, as the petite brunette nudged the blonde to move farther down the seat before closing the door behind her. The town car had just sped off when Dan felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, Dan checked the new message before passing it to Ryan, a knowing look on his face.

_To: Dan_

_From: Serena_

_Pass on to Ryan from Blair:_

_Building No. 1920,_

_Corner of Seventy-second and Fifth_

_8:00. Don't be late._


	5. Brooklyn Boys

_Would you look at that girl _

_With the lights coming up in her eyes _

_She's gotta be somebody's baby_

_She must be somebody's baby._

'_Cause all the guys on the corner stand back _

_And let her walk on by._

_I said she's gotta be somebody's baby_

_She must be somebody's baby_

_She's gotta be somebody's baby_

_She's so fine, oh_

_She's gotta be somebody's sunlight_

_Gonna shine tonight, oh yeah_

_She's gotta be somebody's baby alright…_

_-- Somebody's Baby_by Phantom Planet

* * *

**Hey readers!**

**It's only been four hours since my last update but already Queen B's made her intentions clear. Not only is she ready to reclaim old territory but from the looks of what was going on between her and a familiar quartet, B's also rearing to serve a little payback of her own. And what's this I see? S standing alongside her long-time bestie, looking a lot like in her pre-Lonely Boy era? **

_**Uh-oh**_

**As if B, **_**alone**_**, wasn't bad enough. **

Your sightings 

**B** and **S** skipping their merry way back into **Constance**. You'd think that they just came back from the **Zac Posen** sample sale in the **St. Clair Hotel**. **N **hanging out with his lacrosse buddies for a quick smoke in **Central Park** before walking to his family townhouse. I hope he knows that he can't avoid **B** forever. **H, I, K, **and **J** pushing their way past a crowd on the streets of the **Met** and then hailing for a cab. As for **C**…hmm…where did that boy go? Last time we saw of him, he was just heading into **St. Jude's** for his morning classes. Last but certainly not the least, **Lonely Boy** in the courtyard between **St. Jude's **and **Constance** looking a little lost before finding in a sort-of **S** and **B** sandwich, _without_ the claws. And just when we thought that he couldn't get any luckier.

Ironic how everyone seems to be making their own escape acts the moment **Queen B** comes back from her own self-imposed exile.

**Xoxo,**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

"S, no."

Serena finished strapping on her limited edition black Gladiator Jimmy Choos sandals before pulling back down the legs of her jeans. She hummed along to The Raves CD playing in the background and passed an indignant Blair wordlessly on the way to her vanity.

"S, you are not dragging me to Brooklyn. No, no, no, no, no," Blair said with an air of finality, watching through narrowed eyes as her friend swiped on a layer of Vincent Longo lip gloss.

"Yes, you are," Serena replied in a singsong voice. "It's your first night back and we are not spending it cramped up in some penthouse." Blair was just about to cut in, but the blonde beat her to it. "And no, we are not going to get cocktails in the Compton Hotel either."

"But, Serena!" Dropping her icy demeanor, Blair walked into the adjoining bathroom and seated herself of the edge of the tub. The pout she'd perfected since age three was already in place. "Brooklyn? Really?"

"Hey, Brooklyn's not a bad place to be!" Serena flickered her eyes to the mirror and smiled when she saw the look on Blair's face. It wasn't very often that these temper tantrums happened; with Blair constantly pushing herself be mature and Audrey Hepburn, it was easy to forget if it weren't for moments like these that she was just seventeen years old. "The exhibits of Rufus are good, actually. And according to Dan, this one's gonna be really fun. We can even go for some ice cream afterwards, if you want."

Sensing that she was receiving a look, Serena relented. "Fine, we can get some Ketel One and Tonic downstairs instead."

Satisfied, Blair stood and straightened out her black and silver Zac Posen shift dress. The two had made a quick stop in the sample sale after deciding that they could do without the week's PE class. They were, however, mildly surprised when as soon as they entered, a number of girls from L'Ecole, another exclusive all-girls school across New York, started whispering among themselves in French. It was obvious from the way they pursed their lips, all a uniform color of fire engine red, that they knew exactly who Blair and Serena were.

Who knew Gossip Girl was _that_ famous even outside their circle?

---

"Serena," Blair hissed as she dodged another passing group of art critics dressed in the same black turtlenecks and pants, "I thought you said it was an exhibit."

Serena put down the bottle of beer and glanced around. Having found his latest muse to be the underground music scene of Williamsburg, Rufus Humphrey decided to fix up the studio to replicate The Five and Dime, a club popular with the teens in the area; he even went so far as to name the exhibit that and hired a couple of bands who played there regularly. Serena turned back to Blair, gesturing to the paintings mounted on the walls. "It is an exhibit, B, just not the kind that you're used to."

Unable to think of a reply, Blair settled herself beside Serena on one of the black leather couches. The heavy music made it impossible to have a decent conversation and the lack of proper lighting only made it that much harder to try and find a familiar face— not that Blair knew anyone here aside from Dan and Serena. According to her best friend, Jenny was gone for the night supposedly finishing some English project in some friend's house. Left with nothing else to do, Blair continued nursing her drink but didn't dare take a sip of the slightly glowing pink concoction.

"Serena, Blair!" yelled Dan over the newest wave of cheers as the last band finished their set. "Glad you two could make it!"

Happy for the distraction, Blair returned the greeting with a grin, stood up with Serena, and waited for them to finish their quick peck. "Thanks for letting me join, Cabbage Patch."

"Of course!" Suddenly, Dan paused, turned, and began waving his hands wildly above his head. Blair looked at him weirdly. "Serena, Blair, I want you to meet my friends, Derek Johnson, Chris Privet, and Ryan Leese." Three of the boys who just stepped off the makeshift stage quickly slipped through the crowd of fans and towards their group. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Serena van der Woodsen, and her best friend Blair Waldorf."

Blair only managed to mumble a soft "hello", whereas Serena greeted each one with a half-hug.

"She's not much of a talker, is she?"

Dan shared a look with Serena before shaking his head to Derek. "She is actually. I think it's just 'cause tonight's the first time Blair's actually been here to Brooklyn. Well, actually, Serena did bring her along the Humphrey loft once and we did eat in the pizza joint beside us…but aside from that, not really."

"Blair and I live on the other side of the city," supplied Serena.

"So, another Upper East Sider?" Chris nodded to himself before throwing Dan a wolfish grin. "Maybe I should go visit your school some time, Humphrey. Looks like all the lookers are on your side of the turf."

Blair continued watching the exchange in silence, shifting her weight from foot to foot, and suddenly wishing that she'd chosen her more comfortable pair of Ferragamo sandals instead of the Louboutins pumps. She had already spent three minutes discreetly watching the three newcomers over the edge of her drink—which, by the way, didn't taste half bad—and decided that maybe she had underestimated Brooklyn boys. Ryan, in particular, looked to be the hottest among them.

Speaking of the devil…

"So, how're you liking the rest of Brooklyn so far?"

Blair looked up from her empty glass to the blue-eyed boy standing across her. Despite having always thought that guys with shoulder-length hair looked more dirty than sexy, Blair couldn't help but think that his slightly mussed locks added only to his growing appeal. What girl isn't the least bit interested by tall, dark, rugged, and mysterious?

"It's been great, actually. And this drink's not as bad as I expected it to be."

Ryan shifted his stare to the glass before turning back to Blair. "I'd be careful if I were you. Ruby has a tendency of making her drinks strong."

"So, how do you and Cabbage Patch know each other?"

"Cabbage Patch?" Ryan watched her oddly and for a moment, Blair felt herself squirming under his stare. She was seriously considering asking him to look away when Ryan suddenly closed his eyes and began laughing. "Oh, so you've heard about Cedric then!"

Unexpectedly, Blair found herself giggling along as well. Huh, guess the drink was strong, after all.

"But yeah, Dan and I have known each other since we were kids. Since we only live on floor below the Humphreys, my mom used to pick me up from their place after school," said Ryan before sipping from a bottle of beer.

"Speaking of school, I don't think I've ever seen you around St. Jude's…"

"Nah, I study in Riverside Prep with these other guys." Ryan motioned to Derek and Chris, who were both animatedly talking to Serena and Dan about something called Taste of Chaos. Whatever that was, thought Blair. "Dan also used to go there with us before he got his scholarship."

"So…what stuff do you girls do on the Upper East Side for fun?"

"Nothing much. Shopping in Barney's, going to clubs, having parties in The Plaza, breaking into pools…those kinds of things," replied Blair with a casual shrug of her shoulders. She peered at Ryan and waited for an incredulous stare that would later morph into dislike a few seconds after.

"Oh, 'nothing much'?" Ryan's second bout of laughter caused his side-swept bangs to flop above his eyes, forming a dark contrast to the bright hue of his eyes. Blair, again, found herself joining in without reason and didn't notice the satisfied smirk on Serena's face. "And I guess when you're bored with that, you all just jet out of the country, right?"

"Yeah, sometimes," replied Blair as she finally started picking up on just what was so funny in the first place. It had never really occurred to her until then how utterly unbelievable their lifestyle could be for other people who didn't live inside the Upper East Side bubble. Hell, on the days that most students were cramming information for the upcoming SATs, the Upper East Side was throwing bash after bash, and getting absolutely piss drunk in each and every one of them.

"Well, I gotta say, Ms. Waldorf, your lives are definitely far from boring."

"Well, we do try, Mr. Leese."

"I see you two are getting along," chimed Serena in her usual singsong voice. The rest of the group had long stopped talking since they noticed Blair and Ryan laughing together. "Told you we'd both have the best time on your first night back!"

Blair flashed her friend a smile before noticing the confused looks on three other faces.

"I spent the last semester in France," she said by way of explanation with another shrug. Chris and Derek were held slightly in awe, but Blair could hear Ryan coughing to suppress the laughter. She herself felt another round of giggles ready to come up but covered it up by clearing her throat.

"Well, it's starting to get late and I promised Blair we'd still have one last drink in the lounge before heading off to bed." Serena glanced at her best friend, mildly amused, and with the same satisfied smirk still in place.

Catching the playful look in Serena's eyes that darted between her and Ryan, Blair instinctively ducked her head slightly and looked down at the silver Cartier watch she'd gotten from her father on her fifteenth birthday. She was surprised to see that it was already half past eleven. Blair could've sworn that it had only been an hour since she last checked the time at nine twenty.

"Oh God, Serena's right. We'd really better get going before your mom gets too worried. I promised her we'd be in at the latest of eleven."

Dan nodded in understanding and quickly began leading the group to the front entrance. Although it was nearly three hours after the exhibit started, everything was still in full swing and people were continually trickling in into the studio. It was after much pushing and elbowing that the six managed to reach the door and move out onto the empty sidewalk.

Serena was again giving everyone a half-hug when Blair suddenly realized that her clutch was missing. She was just about to ask Serena to go back in with her when Blair felt a warm hand touch her wrist. Her gaze trailed up from the hand to the arm, until she found that it belonged to none other than Ryan.

"Forget something?" Blair sighed in relief as he took out her silver Oscar de la Renta silk clutch from behind him. "I saw it on the couch before we left. I thought it might be yours."

Blair nodded and took it from him. For the first time since they met, silence settled between them as Serena and Dan prepared their goodbyes a few good feet away, the other two having already gone back inside. Blair tried to catch the blonde's eyes but found that it was useless considering that they were closed while she and Dan shared a good night kiss.

"It was nice meeting you, Ryan."

Ryan looked alternately between Blair's awkwardly offered hand to the unsure look on her face. Giving her his easy smile, Ryan took her smaller hand and shook it gently. "Nice meeting you too, Blair. Maybe you can repay me for saving your clutch, say, this Friday evening around eight."

Blair felt her eyes widen. Apparently, the rest of the Upper East Side weren't the only ones getting major surprises today.

"Since your life is already so exciting with parties and clubs, how about a nice boring dinner in Central Park? I warn you though, there is a good chance that the meal will be prepared by yours truly." Ryan still held her hand in his even though both had stopped with the handshake. "It's probably not gonna be as romantic as how Dan can make it, but I am willing to let you drag me to wherever it is you want afterwards."

Blair did remember Serena mentioning something about an outing with Dan this Friday, which would leave her with nothing better to do after school. And it's not as if anyone had the nerve now to invite her to anything after what happened on the Met earlier. Blair thought about it for a few more moments before nodding her head.

"Alright, sure. But, you're going to have to pick me up from my building."

"Of course," said Ryan in a serious tone before turning back to his usual smile.

"BLAIR! MY MOM'S STARTING TO CALL!"

Cursing under her breath, Blair quickly took back her right hand and walked hurriedly to the waiting limo. Ryan watched beside Dan, amused, as the petite brunette nudged the blonde to move farther down the seat before closing the door behind her. The town car had just sped off when Dan felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, Dan checked the new message before passing it to Ryan, a knowing look on his face.

_To: Dan_

_From: Serena_

_Pass on to Ryan from Blair:_

_Building No. 1920,_

_Park Avenue_

_8:00. Don't be late._


	6. Manolo Egyptian Goddess

_Back to the street where we began_

_Feeling as good as lovers can, you know_

_Yeah, we're feeling so good…_

'_Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could so you can, so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_Just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon._

_-- Nine in the Afternoon _by Panic at the Disco

* * *

"Miss Blair?"

Blair stopped halfway through putting on a green Les Best t-shirt before tugging it all the way down, and peeked out of her walk-in closet. She couldn't help but notice that Dorota stood patiently by the door with a slightly perturbed look.

"What is it, Dorota? Is my mother back early?"

"No, Miss," Dorota answered with a shake of her head. "There's someone waiting for you downstairs. I don't remember him visiting here before, so I asked him to wait for you in the living room. His said his name was Mr. Leese?"

Blair instantly stepped out to her bedroom and began rummaging through a drawer. She had just tossed back a black velvet headband when she realized that Dorota was still waiting. "Dorota, could you please tell Mr. Leese to wait for a while? Tell him that I didn't expect him so soon." She was already back in her closet, the perfect white headband in place, and furiously searching for shoes. "Just give me three minutes!"

"Of course, Miss Blair," replied Dorota, closing the door behind her.

Quickly, Blair gave herself one last look over. She looked decidedly casual, albeit slightly unsure without the usual dress or skirt on. Serena had advised her, after much squealing, that Brooklyn boys had a fondness for spontaneity and that Blair's old Seven jeans would be a safer bet than the short black Valentino dress.

Satisfied with her reflection, Blair hurried out the door and down the stairs before halting by the entrance to the living room. It didn't come as much of a surprise that she found Ryan dressed almost exactly as he did when they first met. With his ruffled dark brown hair, loose black shirt of some unknown rock band, and gray denims, it was no wonder Dorota kept glancing at him anxiously from the opened kitchen door; Ryan looked nothing like Nate, Chuck, Carter, or any of the Upper East Side boys that ever went over the penthouse.

"You were early," stated Blair calmly as she broke through the silence.

"I was?" Ryan tore his eyes from the framed photos on the mantle and frowned as he checked his watch. "See, it's only eight-o-five now."

"Well, Serena apparently forgot to mention that you Brooklyn boys like to be punctual." Blair led him out to the foyer and waited for the elevator. "Usually, I have an extra five to ten minutes or so to get ready for dates. Guys here don't really have a habit of keeping time."

The shinning copper plated doors opened and she looked up to find Ryan looking back at her with his usual smile. Even without the alcohol, Blair found herself returning the gesture.

"Well, how about we use those extra minutes to get a head start on our agenda then?"

"We have an agenda?" Blair peered at him curiously as she stood beside him inside the moving elevator.

"Yep. I heard from your friend Serena that you love your organizers."

And though it had been a long time, Blair felt the unmistakable feeling of a flush creeping into her cheeks. Thank God she forgot to put on some blush on the way out the door, or else, Blair was sure she would've ended up looking like a ripe tomato by the time they reached the lobby.

"Oh, really? What else did Serena tell you?"

Ryan threw her a roguish look in reply and proceeded only to shake a wooden picnic basket he had in his right hand. Blair thought about repeating the question as many times as necessary, but judged from the smug smile he wore that it wasn't likely going to get her anywhere near a satisfactory answer. Sighing resignedly, Blair allowed herself to be led past the set of revolving doors and towards a waiting taxi.

"Don't worry, I assure you that I have no previous criminal records to speak of," quipped Ryan while holding the door open like a true gentleman. "Besides, I remember promising you that afterwards or if you find my program to boring to bear, you have the freedom to drag me to your location of choice. Though I must inform you that I do not do sleepovers on the first date."

Blair knew her eyes had widened at his last statement, but nevertheless, felt a bubble of laughter in her chest. She shook her head nonchalantly and slid onto the faux leather seats, a considerably larger smile on her face as Ryan shot her a playful wink before following her into the taxi.

* * *

**Rise and shine, Upper East Siders!**

**Gossip Girl here, and, boy, do I have a story to tell you all. And yes, it's only 6:00 in the morning. Apparently, while most of us were out partying with one of St. Jude's most honored athletes, Queen B was having a little celebration of her own with an unknown male. Who is he? According to my sources, he's not a certain prince, but a long-time friend of Not-so-Lonely Boy. What's even more interesting is that this isn't the first time the two have been together. Are they just friends? Not likely if the romantic picnic for two in Central Park and an even longer stroll by Bergdorf was anything to go by.**

**So ladies, drop those Eres bikinis! It looks like Brooklyn boys are the hottest accessories this season.**

**Your sightings**

**B** taking a walk down the runway—in **Oscar de la Renta's** boutique, that is. Judging from the hugs she and the Dominican designer shared, the two must've bumped shoulders more than once in Europe.

Speaking of queens, where is **Queen B's **bestie **S**? My sources say that she and **Not-so-Lonely Boy** are gone for a little romantic get-away to Boston this entire weekend. Let's just all hope that this won't end up with another trip to the drug store, right, **S**?

Moving onto something less glamorous is **Little J** trying to be discreet in taking out this week's garbage. Looks like being in the **UES**'s hottest "It" Crowd doesn't exempt her from chores or her dad's new rule about staying out later than midnight, which is of course the only time when the party really starts.

**C** arriving at The Palace from God only knows where. From what we're seeing, looks like even he had a rough night.

Hmm…maybe **C **had another night escapade—or should I say, _sex_capade—in Jersey?

**The rest of the UES** stumbling out of a **Park Avenue **building, obviously suffering from hangovers, and into waiting town cars. If they think they're heads are buzzing now, wait till they're done reading this!

**Xoxo, **

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

Chuck snapped the cover shut, sighed, and reached for the cup in front of him. Coffee wasn't something he particularly liked, but with his scotch cabinet still in need of re-stocking, he resigned himself to the strongest brew the kitchens of The Palace could make at 6:15 am. As if being told that the downstairs bar had run out of its harder liquors wasn't bad enough, Chuck also had the _brilliant_ idea of checking out the most infamous blog in Manhattan.

Whether he was really a sadist or not was still up for questioning, but either way, he'd just set himself up for one of the worst mornings in his life.

The latest entry in Gossip Girl's site—as promised—had Chuck's head buzzing with thoughts he never thought he'd entertain. Blair Waldorf with a Brooklyn boy? No, that couldn't be right. It wasn't what was meant to happen.

See, even without Blair telling him anything, Chuck had schemed enough with her over the years to figure out how everything was supposed to work. Blair's plan was _supposed_ to just be come back to New York, throw down those sluts that backstabbed her, and then make Nathaniel realize what an ass he was and get back together. That was that. Everything was already taking its natural course, as he predicted, when this happened.

Maybe Gossip Girl was loosing material for today, mused Chuck before taking another sip and cringed.

No, that wasn't right. Gossip Girl always had dirt for every second of every day.

Chuck paused suddenly and put down the coffee.

Maybe the article was true…it wasn't like the famous blogger to fabricate an entire story. Parts, yes, but entire stories, never before then.

What if Blair actually did change in more ways than anyone could've guessed?

Without another word, he shrugged back on his scarf and Brooks Brothers coat, picking up his cellphone on the way out. So what if The Palace had no Chivas at dawn? Chuck guessed that he could be in the Tribeca Lounge in two minutes flat with the help of his driver.

* * *

"So…"

"So?"

"You already know what I'm asking about!" Serena huffed before she deposited herself onto the bed noisily. "So, exactly how was the date? I heard it was very romantic."

Looking up from the laptop, Blair stopped typing out her report for AP Accounting. With a little flattery, she'd been given until tomorrow to pass the assignment unlike the rest of the class. "I thought you didn't read Gossip Girl?"

"Well, the train ride back was boring with Dan asleep the entire time," replied the blonde casually and brushed off the topic before narrowing her eyes again. "So? What exactly happened in the picnic? And what's up with Bendels and Barney's?"

"Nothing happened in the picnic, S…"countered Blair distractedly, her mind muddled with numbers and figures. She really shouldn't have put off her work until late Sunday night. "By the way, thanks for telling him I liked carbonara." She paused short to click _Print_. "…Then after that, he let me drag him wherever I wanted, so I brought Ryan to Bendels and Barney's. That's pretty much it."

"Well, how was the picnic? Did the carbonara taste good? Did he make it?"

"The food was great, and Ryan made it, or so he says." Blair picked up the final copy, tucked it away in a folder, and turned to see Serena still looking at her expectantly. "What else is there to say?"

"A lot more!" cried out Serena as she got up to move closer to her best friend. "Like, do you like him or not? Are you two together now? What?"

"Really, Serena, you're starting to sound like my mother."

"Just answer the questions, please?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine. I'm not sure I like him, and, no, I we're not together."

"What do you mean you're not sure? Blair, you're always sure. I'm the one who's usually caught in the Maybe Zone."

"The Maybe Zone?"

"Stop trying to change the topic, B!"

"You know, patience is a virtue."

"Yeah, so I've heard." Serena watched Blair send her an exasperated look, only to return the gesture likewise. She tilted her head and motioned for the brunette to continue.

"We got along great last night, and I really did enjoy talking about anything with Ryan—"

"But?"

"All I keep thinking is that maybe the two of us are too different." Blair started fiddling with the hem of her yellow eyelet Tocca sundress. "I know you and Dan are more than just fine, but I'm obviously not you. Besides, Ryan's a great guy and I honestly wouldn't want him getting caught up with Gossip Girl especially with all the things I've got planned."

Seating herself back on the bed, Serena patted space beside her. "All I'm going to say is that if you two were able to spend the entire night together, there's got to be some similarities to balance off the differences you're talking about. Besides, Ryan's a big boy, one who seems to really like you," said Serena.

"And he is kind of cute, right?"

"Oh, definitely," replied the blonde factually, leaving no room for buts and maybes, before bursting out with giggles. "You two would look great together! Just imagine yourself—all polished and preppy—next to him, who's always dressed down so, so…Brooklyn. It's just so adorable!"

Blair smiled at the images of the previous night flowing through her head. Who says she couldn't try to salvage her currently non-existent love life while dishing out her own brand of revenge?

She was a Waldorf, after all. Multi-tasking was just one of her specialties.

And like Serena said, they were kind of adorable together…

"Maybe I should call him up about a second date," muttered Blair before reaching for her cellphone. "I think I have a good chance of beating him at Foosball now."

"Excuse me? Did you just say Foosball?" asked Serena incredulously. She didn't know Blair even knew Foosball existed, let alone know how to play. "Where else did you two go last night?"

"To some arcade near Williamsburg." Busy trying to finish her text, Blair missed the wide stare thrown her direction. "Ryan taught me how to play Foosball, but he obviously won then cause I haven't even heard about it till then."

"And you actually tried it? You? Blair Waldorf?"

Serena looked like she wasn't about to drop the topic anytime soon. But then again, who would? Blair Waldorf and the word _arcade_ had never really been used the same sentence, much less Foosball.

"Yes, me, S…"

"And you liked it?"

"Well, not so much since I haven't won a game yet. Maybe this weekend I'll finally be able to appreciate the sport better when I beat Ryan in a showdown," finished Blair with a casual shrug.

Despite lowering her eyebrows, Serena didn't move her stare just yet. She didn't care what her best friend said about being on the Maybe Zone. If Ryan managed to get her best friend—_Blair _freaking _Waldorf_—to not only step foot in Brooklyn for a second time that week, but to also go inside an arcade for a game of Foosball, Serena knew that the two had to be _way_ past the Maybe Zone.

Hell, even Nate hadn't been able to convince Blair two years ago!

Another moment of silence passed before Serena calmly smoothed out wrinkles on the skirt of her baby blue Alexander McQueen dress. "So…"

"So…" repeated Blair, amused.

"So," began Serena, still imitating the even tone of her mom's voice, "when's the wedding?"

"SERENA!"

"What? It's a perfectly, innocent—"

_Thud!_

"BLAIR!"

_Thud!_

"Were you saying something, S?"

Taking a deep breath and a firm hold on one of the large pillows beside her, the blonde gave a sly smirk before moving across the bed in a flash. Blair barely had time to scream when she suddenly found her face pressed tightly against the comforter and with a dead weight somewhere on her back.

"Serena! Get off of me!"

"Surrender first and maybe I'll consider…"

"S!"

"Hey, you started this, B," Serena said as she realized that this was probably the first pillow fight they had in almost two years. "Fine, I'll let you go if…" Searching the room for Blair's new heels, a pair of Manolo Egyptian Goddess peep-toes that Mr. Waldorf had sent straight from Paris, she stopped when a better idea came to mind. "If you finally admit that you like Ryan!"

Even the pillow couldn't muffle the disgruntled sounds Blair was making.

"I already said I wasn't sure!"

"Oh, please, I know for a fact that you do like him! Why else would you have gone back to Brooklyn, or gone to an arcade, or try Foosball, or even ask him out for a second date?"

Serena grinned at the silence that followed and knew that she had Blair there.

"Why couldn't you just have asked for my Manolos instead?"

"And miss out on this? Not a chance. Besides, it's not as if we I really planned on asking when I borrowed them. We're best friends, remember?" Stepping off the bed, Serena continued her search for the coveted golden shoes. "It's kind of what we do."

"Fine, whatever. But you _so_ owe me a trip to Bergdorf after this."

"Uh-uh, sure, no problem…" muttered Serena from somewhere inside the adjoining walk-in closet.

"Oh, and, Serena?"

"Yup?"

"Top shelf, to the right where my silver Jimmys used to be."


	7. An Apology From Miss Anthrope

I know that I promised you all weekly updates of this story, but as my readers noticed these past weeks, I haven't been true t

To all my readers,

I know that I promised you all weekly updates of this story, but as my readers noticed these past weeks, I haven't been true to my word. And as much as I would rather not make excuses, I do hope that you all will try to understand the lack of new chapters since it is my summer break until early June. Like any other high school graduate, I'm using this last months spending as much time as possible with friends before we all part ways, which does mean a _lot_ of late nights and traveling.

The good news is that I do have a beta, who constantly reminds me to work on **Never Better**, and that Chapter 6 is now up. As for questions of when Chapter 7 will be done, all I can promise is that expect it within the month of April. Expect things to really start getting chaotic and maybe receive hints as to what the true pairing of the story is.

Thanks again to all the people who support my story by reviewing, adding it to your favorites, and any other way you promote it. I really do appreciate the feedback I'm getting for everyone!

_Mwah!_

-- Sam (a.k.a. Miss Anthrope)


	8. The Tide

_Yeah, you looks so fine that I really wanna make you mine_

_Big black boots, long brown hair_

_She's so sweet with her get-back stare_

_I can see you home with me_

_But you were with another man, yeah_

_I know we ain't got much to say_

_Before I let you get away, yeah_

_I said, "Are you gonna be my girl?"_

_­-- Are You Gonna Be My Girl_ by Jet

* * *

Nearly two weeks had passed since Gossip Girl dropped one of her most explosive articles to date, and as expected, the Upper East Side didn't seem ready to get over it any time soon. Admittedly, it helped that the two people at the center of the buzz—Queen B, herself, and the newly dubbed Drummer Boy—spent increasingly more time together, which in turn meant that dozens upon dozens of photos were snapped of them all over the city. As a matter of fact, it was a particular picture of the new couple taken earlier that morning just as they were leaving an unnamed café, which caught Nate's attention during lunch period. He barely caught a word of what Jeremy said as his eyes remained completely absorbed by the figures in the screen, particularly that of Blair.

Had she always been that hot?

It wasn't that Nate had ever thought Blair was anything less than stunning, far from it actually; it was just that while the girl he'd known his entire life was more of a fragile beauty, the one he'd been staring at for the past few minutes was more like the person he'd seen before the Debutante Ball. Even in her school uniform, Blair looked like she belonged on a runway with Alessandra Ambrosio. Nate's eyes wandered from the layers of dark waves perfectly framing her face, to Blair's lightly bronzed skin, before finally landing on her lips, which painted a delicious shade of Candy Apple Red.

He was absolutely mesmerized.

"Earth to Nate. What the hell's up with you?" Jeremy, met only with even more silence, rolled his eyes at the lack of a response. Peeking under the table, he managed to snag a glimpse of the photo. "Don't tell me _that's_ what you've been staring at for the past fifteen minutes I've been talking! Are you fucking joking with me, Nate?"

Finally hearing his name, Nate turned to face Jeremy's disapproving look.

"I'm sorry, man. Did you say something? Is it about tomorrow's practice?"

"No, it's not about practice," said Jeremy in frustration. "I was asking if you'd been staring at you ex's picture for the past fifteen minutes. Obviously you were." Again, he rolled his eyes. "Seriously, man, what's wrong? I thought you were over Blair after what happened last January."

"Yeah, I was—I mean, I am. It's just that…"

"'Just that' _what_? Did something happen between you two recently?"

Nate nearly snorted. He wished.

"Nah, it's just that well," Nate paused and showed his friend the picture, "look at her."

Jeremy shifted his eyes from Nate to the Sidekick. Just like most males who'd seen the latest update from Gossip Girl, his initial reaction was a sudden widening of the eyes and a low whistle. He glanced at the rest of the picture before looking back at Nate. "We all know Blair's hot…but fifteen minutes, Nate? You said you're over Blair. And what's more, she's with this Brooklyn guy already."

"Yeah, I know," replied Nate. "It's just that…I think maybe the two of us need to talk."

"Talk? Are you gonna ask her to take you back even after that scandal with Bass?" Jeremy countered with a disbelieving look on his face.

Nate sat silently. Would Blair actually take him back even with everything he said to her that afternoon? Even after he broke his promise of sticking by her no matter what because he loved her? Could she possibly forgive him for something as big as that?

Nate contemplated the possible answers to the questions before quickly thinking up of anything to say. "Of course not! I just think that Blair and I need to part on better terms. The last conversation we had wasn't the way I wanted to say goodbye to one of my very first friends. I think we owe each other that after all we've gone through together."

"Well, I guess that sorta sounds reasonable. A little crazy and suicidal, but at some level, I guess it could be reasonable." Jeremy gave his friend a final shake of the head and went back to eating his pastrami sandwich, leaving Nate to his own thoughts.

* * *

Blair walked down the staircase hand-in-hand with Serena while masterfully ignoring the curious looks and hushed whispers from every corner. Who cared if some stuck up bitch thought that her Prada heels were knock-offs or that she'd pawned off yesterday's earrings for some extra cash? Some people really just weren't blessed of a life of their own.

And speaking of some people…

Noticing a fast-approaching Hazel accompanied by her usual group of girls, Blair caught Serena's attention before sharing a mischievous look. If their first confrontation was anything to go by, this was going to be just as good— maybe even easier.

"Ladies, so good of you to join us for lunch again," said Blair smoothly with a hint of a smile. From the corners of her eyes, she could spot the number of students suddenly running back into the school grounds to watch the undoubtedly fiery exchange. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

"We just dropped by to ask you what's it like to be so low that you've been forced to go from someone like Nate Archibald to that Drummer Boy," Hazel replied in an almost-identical tone. "Really, a _Brooklyn _boy?"

"Why, is there anything wrong with coming from Brooklyn? What do _you_ think, Jenny?" This time, it was Serena who asked the questions as her eyes bore down on the other blonde. As much as she didn't want to add any more strain to the relationship she had with Jenny, therefore also that of Jenny and Dan, Serena couldn't stop herself.

Jenny was mumbling something inaudible to everyone when Hazel cut her off.

"I think this time we can actually forgive you for going after Chuck. Anyone would be better than Drummer Boy, who, by the way, looks like he'd never heard of a shower before. That is, of course, if Chuck's willing to take someone like you back after this latest mistake."

Eyes darted from both camps of girls to Chuck, who—after having had his interest piqued from the mention of his name—was now among the bystanders, and finally, to Nate, who stood up from his table to better hear the conversation. If it had been any other girl aside from Blair Waldorf, the entire situation would've had her squirming from the tension.

Too bad for Hazel, it _was _Blair she was talking to, and _squirming_ wasn't part of a Waldorf's vocabulary.

"Hazel, just because you can't manage to get yourself a decent guy like Serena and I can, doesn't give you the right to meddle in our business. Besides, I'm sure you've heard from your best friend Gossip Girl that Brooklyn boys are all the rage," said Blair just as calmly as before and with the same smile intact. Inside, she was doubled over in laughter while Hazel started to look more and more like a fish out of water in front of several camera phones. The pictures taken turned out even better with Kati and Iz giggling in the background. "Anyway, thanks for taking the time to show us how much you care."

"Oh, and good luck with your love life," Serena offered with as much sincerity as she could muster, which really wasn't much.

The crowd parted immediately as the duo continued on their daily trip to the bakery, obviously unaffected by the entire ordeal.

"This isn't over, Waldorf!" cried out Hazel as she finally managed to get a hold of herself.

"Of course not." Blair, still hand-in-hand with her best friend, didn't even bother looking back. "I'm far from finished."

* * *

**Hello readers!**

**Before you even start, no, this update isn't about our local Brangelina— well, at least not directly. Seems like H and her gang decided that it was time for another heart-to-heart with Queen B and S about their choice of men. Really, when is H ever gonna realize that it's dangerous to play with fires, especially if that fire comes in a pair of gorgeous plumb Galliano sling-backs. Not only were the UES's It Girls (at least as of now) served third-degree burns with the pictures to prove it, but they also got a fair warning of what to expect in this merry month of May. **

**Bravo, Queen B! If this is what you "far from finished", I can't wait to see once you get the ball rolling. I'm sure that it's going to be something worth putting in the books.**

**Your sightings**

Spotted: **B** and **Drummer Boy** in **Serendipity 9** sharing a caramel brownie sundae. They just look so…**Ralph Lauren** sitting there in their school uniforms, don't you guys agree? **S** and **C** having a late "family dinner" at **The Palace**. **N** taking a walk in the city before finally standing outside a familiar building on **Seventy-second Street** and **Fifth**. Just an old stubborn habit or is someone seriously re-considering his ex? **H**, **I**, **K**, and **Little J** convening at **Jeffrey** for a much needed session of retail therapy. After what happened today, I wouldn't blame them for buying out the entire store.

**Drummer Boy Special**

With all the coverage he's been getting since his first appearance with **B **nearly two weeks ago, there's still little the UES knows about the mysterious **Drummer Boy**. So far, what the public knows for sure are the following: a) he's from Brooklyn, b) he's a childhood friend of **Not-so-Lonely Boy**, c) he's a junior in Riverside Prep, and d) he's the drummer (isn't it obvious from the name?) of the indie-rock band Crease. What we _didn't_ know is that **Drummer Boy**'s music career seems to actually be going somewhere thanks to their latest gig during The Five and Dime art exhibit. Several representatives from various music companies have since then approached the band in the hopes of signing them.

Hmm…looks like **Queen B**'s got herself a potential rock star. As if we all need _another_ reason to envy her.

**Xoxo,**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

"Can you girls believe how she spoke to me? It was as if I was the one who did something wrong, not her," complained Hazel as she pulled a magenta wrap dress off a rack. Pausing to face the floor-length mirror, she shook her head and handed the dress to Iz. "I just don't understand why everyone can't see what an absolute loser Blair is now.

"I mean, really, a Brooklyn boy? I just don't get it."

Jenny knew she should've—_needed_—to say anything to her brother's defense, but in the end, didn't. It was bad enough that she totally blanked out with Serena. She didn't need to give Hazel and the other girls any more reason to think that she couldn't keep up with them, or that she wasn't like them…even if it was the truth. Jenny knew that if she wasn't careful, she'd be back to the same level where Elise was.

"We really need to think up of a sure-fired way to stop Blair before she gets back on top of her game." Hazel turned expectantly to her companions. "Well, suggestions?"

Kati and Iz, busy putting away the matching silver and teal skirts they'd picked out, exchanged apprehensive looks. Despite seeming to know nothing beyond the realm of shopping and boys, years of being part of the It Crowd had taught them long before that the best way to survive in a ruthless world like theirs was to always associate themselves with the winning team. And now with the winning team being so obvious to the two, the idea of helping Hazel didn't seem too appealing anymore.

They knew that if Blair was ever going to even _think_ of forgiving them, they needed to change sides now before Hazel could drag them down with her.

The two best friends nodded in agreement to leave Jeffrey immediately when they saw Jenny gazing at them curiously. Intelligent as she was, Jenny just wasn't born to the Upper East Side, and therefore, wasn't quick enough to pick up on what they were planning to do, and why. Kati sent Iz another look and momentarily flickered her eyes at the blonde. It took a few moments before the unspoken issue of whether or not to bring Jenny out with them was resolved with a simple shake of the head. Even if Kati or Iz liked Jenny in the first place, there was little to none they could actually do for her; she was just too high on Blair's bad list to be saved.

Yet another important rule of the It Crowd: What Queen B wants, Queen B gets.

"Hazel, Kati and I have to—"

"Wait, I think I've got it!" interjected Hazel just as Kati and Iz were planning to leave. "I think I've just thought up of the best way to take Blair Waldorf down lower than she already is." The blonde, satisfied by the interested looks she was getting, turned happily to Iz. "Hold on, were you saying something?"

"Hmm, no, I was just gonna say that Kati and I have to ask for a smaller size for these tops," lied Iz easily, gesturing to shirts they'd forgotten about earlier. "Anyway, Hazel, weren't you saying something about a plan for Blair?"

"Yeah, definitely. See, all we need to do is…"

Kati bobbed her head enthusiastically and listened attentively to Hazel. Forget begging Blair for mercy. There's no better, or faster, way of getting into a Waldorf's good graces other than by helping them get a leg up on the competition. Who cared if they needed to double-cross Hazel? Kati and Iz sure didn't. Like Machiavelli and their mothers said, "the end justifies the means."


	9. Down to Virtue vs Vice

_You, you don't know what to do with me_

_I, I don't know what to do with you_

'_Cause you don't know what you do to me._

_Baby, is this love for real?_

_Let me in your arms to feel_

_The beating of your heart, baby_

_The beating of your heart, baby._

_You, you really got your hold on me_

_You, you gotta get away from me_

'_Cause you, you want nothing to do with me._

_-- _Excerpts from _Beating Hearts Baby_ Head Automatica

* * *

**Previously on **_**Never Better**_**…**

"_Earth to Nate. What the hell's up with you?" Jeremy, met only with even more silence, rolled his eyes at the lack of a response. Peeking under the table, he managed to snag a glimpse of the photo. "Don't tell me that's what you've been staring at for the past fifteen minutes I've been talking! Are you fucking joking with me, Nate?"_

_Finally hearing his name, Nate turned to face Jeremy's disapproving look._

"_I'm sorry, man. Did you say something? Is it about tomorrow's practice?"_

"_No, it's not about practice," said Jeremy in frustration. "I was asking if you'd been staring at you ex's picture for the past fifteen minutes. Obviously you were." Again, he rolled his eyes. "Seriously, man, what's wrong? I thought you were over Blair after what happened last January."_

"_Yeah, I was—I mean, I am. It's just that…"_

"'_Just that' what? Did something happen between you two recently?" _

_Nate nearly snorted. He wished._

…

"_Hazel, just because you can't manage to get yourself a decent guy like Serena and I can, doesn't give you the right to meddle in our business. Besides, I'm sure you've heard from your best friend Gossip Girl that Brooklyn boys are all the rage," said Blair just as calmly as before and with the same smile intact. Inside, she was doubled over in laughter while Hazel started to look more and more like a fish out of water in front of several camera phones. The pictures taken turned out even better with Kati and Iz giggling in the background. "Thanks for taking the time to show us how much you care, though."_

"_Good luck with your love life," Serena offered with as much sincerity as she could muster, which really wasn't much. _

_The crowd parted immediately as the duo continued on their daily trip to the bakery, obviously unaffected by the entire ordeal. _

"_This isn't over, Waldorf!" cried out Hazel as she finally managed to get a hold of herself._

"_Of course not." Blair, still hand-in-hand with her best friend, didn't even bother looking back. "I'm far from finished."_

…

"_Wait, I think I've got it!" interjected Hazel just as Kati and Iz were planning to leave. "I think I've just thought up of the best way to take Blair Waldorf down lower than she already is." The brunette, satisfied by the interested looks she was getting, turned happily to Iz. "Hold on, were you saying something?"_

"_Hmm, no, I was just gonna say that Kati and I have to ask for a smaller size for these tops," lied Iz easily, gesturing to shirts they'd forgotten about earlier. "Anyway, Hazel, weren't you saying something about a plan for Blair?"_

"_Yeah, definitely. See, all we need to do is…"_

* * *

"Charlie Dern?"

Blair took one sidelong look at the passing boy's famous clownish mouth and cringed. "He should be happy I'm giving him a four." Taking another drag from her Merit Ultra Lights, her eyes scanned the crowded entrance hall of the Frick for something other than overweight mink-wearing society matrons. It took a while, but at last she found another male in the vicinity. "How about Bryce James?"

"Eew, that guy's such an asshole. Definitely a three," stated Serena with finality. She was just ready to joke Blair about Miles Ingram, the creep who'd stalked her best friend for an entire semester, when she suddenly choked on her Cosmo.

"S, are you okay? What's wrong?" asked the petite brunette as she patted the blonde girl's back comfortingly. "Bryce isn't that ugly."

"N-no. Nate," Serena sputtered, her slightly watering eyes trained to something in the distance.

Momentarily giving her friend a confused stare, Blair then followed Serena's line of sight and—sure enough— found Nathaniel Archibald moving closer to where they stood by the bar. To be completely honest, Blair was only half-aware of the audible clicking of cellphones as teenagers swarmed the scene around her; her attention was really more held by the fact that Nate seemed to be walking right towards her instead of Serena and the heated stare he was giving her.

It was only when her fingertips made an unexpected contact with cool glass did Blair manage to draw her eyes away. Serena nodded to the shot of Ketel One and Tonic she'd placed on the counter and motioned Blair to take it. "Here, in case you might need it," she whispered.

"Hi there, Blair, Serena."

"Nate!" piped up Serena, who quickly jumped up in her seat to meet their old friend in a hug. "I haven't seen you in a Vice vs. Virtue party for years. What're you doing here tonight?"

No one missed the passing look Nate gave Blair before turning back to Serena. "Well my mom thought tonight would be a good time to re-introduce Dad to Manhattan's society, or something like that. And since I couldn't come up with a good excuse not to come this year, I had no choice."

Not that everyone who listened really bought that excuse, of course; St. Jude's and Constance students alike had all heard something, which until that evening, was but a rampant rumor about their favorite blonde lacrosse player having a renewed interest in a certain Queen B.

"Well, you can join the club then. I don't think anyone our age really wants to be here except maybe for the free booze," Serena joked lightly, beaming as she inconspicuously nudged Blair with the tip of her borrowed Manolo Egyptian Goddess peep-toes.

"Mmm, now if they could just mix better drinks…" Raising her drink for a toast and nodding in greeting to their newest companion, Blair downed the last of her Ketel One and Tonic and pulled a face at the strangely sour aftertaste. "I think I'll just stick to Dom Perignon tonight. At least then I'll know what I'm really getting."

Nate wasted no time flagging a waiter, who procured two flutes of the drink in less than ten seconds flat. Blair, amused by her ex-boyfriend's attentiveness, accepted the champagne with a winning smile. She figured that even if her original plan was to include him in the list of people to cut out of her new life, she could at least try to have some fun with this surprising turn of events.

Blair mused: Maybe it was God's way of telling her that she was being too soft on the guy who'd broken her heart one too many times and it was a chance for some harmless revenge.

Who was she to ignore divine interference?

"I propose a toast then. To us: May we all make it through tonight in one piece and far from sober."

"Cheers," replied Blair and Serena enthusiastically as they clinked their glasses with Nate's and followed by large gulps of their contents.

"Now that's done, I think I see someone waving me over. I just hope that it's anyone _but_ my mother." Gathering her drink, Blair stood up gracefully from her stool and straightened out the silver Eleanor Waldorf original she'd been forced to wear for the occasion. She fished her purse for her box of cigarettes before popping one in her mouth. She was just about to look for her lighter when Nate suddenly stepped forward with his Zippo in hand. Leaning in closer, she directed his hand with hers until the flame was close enough to ignite the dried tobacco. "Thanks."

"Catch you later, B!" cried Serena just as she herself was suddenly dragged elsewhere by her similarly Prada-clad mother.

"Maybe I'll see you later." Blair let her eyes meet with Nate's for just a second too long before throwing him one last wicked smile and diving straight into the crowd, feeling every bit like Audrey's Gabrielle Simpson.

Forget Paris, New York was definitely the only city doing any sizzling tonight.

* * *

"I see we've both made it this far. Another hour and we can say we've actually made it."

Blair giggled inwardly. She had spotted Nate eyeing her nearly half an hour ago even while he spoke to his father all the way across the room. She'd been wondering how long it would take him to finally make it over again so the fun could begin. "Well, I really can't take all the credit. My mother's ecstatic about a deal with Harrod's and it's the only thing she's talking about now. I think I might've even gotten away with not wearing this at the state she's in."

"I think you look amazing in your dress," offered Nate softly. Had he used that line four months earlier and with the same sincere look to his big blue eyes, Blair knew she would've melted into a puddle beside his feet. She only batted her lashes at him convincingly.

"And I have to say I really like your suit. It does look familiar." Dressed in a classic gray suit, compliments of Tom Ford, Nate was nothing short of a modern day Paul Varjak. "Is it the one I picked out for you to wear to Lily van der Woodsen's birthday?"

"Yeah, it is. It's supposed to match that black dress you loved so much from _Breakfast at Tiffany's_."

"I remember that…I'm pretty sure I actually still have it in my closet somewhere. My mother's staff really did a wonderful job with it," Blair commented as the fond memory played itself out in her head.

"Listen, Blair, I know I might be pushing it, but I was hoping that maybe we could talk." Seeing a skeptical look growing on her face, Nate was quick to continue. "Somewhere else, I mean. I just don't think I can listen to one more person ask how I've been since my dad came back from rehab."

The prospect had, as in other confusing situations, left Blair asking the important question: What would Audrey do? As much fun as it sounded to continue baiting Nate for the rest of the party without running a risk of a report in Gossip Girl, there was just something about the thought of being alone with him tonight that made her just the slightest bit uneasy.

Switching her eyes from the surrounding people to Nate's pleading stare, Blair found herself nodding after a good moment's worth of thought. She'd just have to be very careful and make sure that Nate wouldn't be able try anything; nothing would happen but one hour of harmless fun for her. Satisfied, she tilted her head in the direction of a nearby verandah and signaled him to wait five minutes before following her out.

* * *

As much as he enjoyed brooding in the shadows as the next guy, there was just something about doing it outside a museum-full of laughing people, one of which was his very own father—whose name had rarely been used with the word _laugh_ or any of its derivatives—that left Chuck a little uneasy. It felt as though he should have been writing a poem contemplating suicide, comparing the starless sky to some void in his life, or some equally morbid thought just like that kid, who always sat isolated in the back of his English III class. Chuck recoiled at the thought; there was no way in Hell he was gonna let himself turn into a loser like Damian…Darren…or whatever his name was.

What Chuck really needed was a good stiff drink, preferably a scotch on the rocks. He was through freezing his ass off in the cold and it was about time he made full use of that bar before it dried up on the good stuff. With that goal in mind, Chuck determinedly stepped away from his hiding place and started for the nearest set of bay windows. Unfortunately for him, however, his escape was cut short; not only did Nathaniel _and_ Blair bar his path, but it was also the only way he could get back to the party without having to jump off the ledge and hoped he'd make it in one piece so he could go through the main entrance again.

Pressing his back against the wall, Chuck made sure to hide from view before either of his former friends could spot him and further accuse him of eavesdropping. Not that he wasn't going to eavesdrop of course…He was still Chuck Bass after all. The wind made it difficult to hear but he only trained his ears harder.

"You know, you've really changed. You really have. Not just how you look, but something else too, I think. I guess Paris really was a good place for you."

"I loved being there in Paris and the freedom that it gave me. No one aside from Father and Roman knew who I was and I didn't have to worry about people watching every single thing I did."

"And school? My mom said you actually went to one instead of hiring a private tutor for—listen, I'm sorry if I'm prying. It's just that no one's really heard about what happened to you for four months and the only stories that were getting around were the crazy rumors about you and some lovechild with Prince Theodore."

"It's really so hard to imagine who started those stories right?" Blair's sudden burst of giggles caught Chuck off guard. Had Nate and Blair been talking to each other without anyone else knowing? Did that mean that the new Brooklyn boy was out of the picture? "But don't worry about it, Nate. I don't mind the questions. Someone was bound to ask me anyway, and I'd rather it be someone I know well who hears it first.

"Well, going back, your mom was right. I'm guessing my mom must've told her something since she's the only one here who really knew what was happening to me there. My dad thought that since I knew French fluently, I shouldn't have to be stuck in the house instead of being able to go make new friends in a nearby private Academy. It did take my mom some time to get used to the idea that I was going to a co-ed school though…"

"Really? A co-ed school?"

Safe to say, both Chuck and Nate were suddenly on edge at the surprising detail.

"Yeah, I'd actually want New York to have at least one now that I've tried it. They're a lot of private co-ed schools there in Europe. We still had uniforms, but everything was just so laid-back with the work and much more liberated compared to the rules of Constance or St. Jude's. And the campus! It was impossible to hate it even on days I was beginning to miss this city. It was pretty much like studying in the middle of Central Park."

"And how about friends? Still keep in touch with them there?" As breezy as Nate so clearly wanted to sound, Chuck easily detected a slight wavering in his voice when he spoke. Chuck rolled his eyes. Could Nate be any _more_ obvious?

"Definitely. I still call and email Adrian and everyone I went to the Academy with. In fact, Serena and I were even talking about maybe spending a few weeks with my friends during the summer."

"Adrian?"

_Okay_, thought Chuck, he _could_ be more obvious.

"Yeah, he was the senior who gave me a tour of the school on my first day. We really just hit it off since then." There was a long moment of silence. Chuck was just about fed up when Blair's laughter rang clearly through the open. "If you're thinking that I'm cheating on Ryan with Adrian, you're wrong. We're both just really good friends."

"No, no, I wasn't thinking that, Blair."

"Then what _were_ you thinking about, Mr. Archibald? You looked pretty pale back there." An image of Blair smiling triumphantly as she watched Nate squirm beside her flashed through his mind…her eyes sparkling under the soft light of the outdoor lanterns as she stood there in her metallic form-fitting, backless dress…

Chuck shook his head. He definitely needed to get out of the cold and get some alcohol in him. He was beginning to think crazy.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just, um…I thought my mom saw us out here. I don't want her to find me just yet to go and talk to, you know, dad's friends and start up this whole thing with Dartmouth again and—"

"It's a good thing Serena really needs my help now with Lily and Cece because, you—_seriously_—have got to be the worst liar I've ever met in my entire life." There was the sound of heels tapping against the hard stone floor followed by the click of the window handles. "Before I forget, thanks for the conversation. It was nice catching up with you, Nate."

Chuck didn't bother waiting another second after he'd heard Nate walking off before he went hurrying through the same exit, determined to reach the bar and thoroughly rid himself of the mental picture of Blair stubbornly refusing to leave his head.

* * *

For a boy who was used to being the one chased by girls left and right, Nate found that he was surprisingly good at doing some chasing himself one late afternoon. It was just that ever since Tuesday's party, all he could think about was Blair: how she looked, how she smelled when she stood close beside him, the softness of her skin, and how just maybe she felt the same way he did too. Nate's mind replayed all the smiles, the touch of her fingertips on his wrist, the sound of her laughter, and her parting words, and the faster his feet carried him above the pavement. He was so determined not to loose sight of the bobbing brunette head that he hadn't once stopped to think exactly what it was he was going to say to Blair in the first place.

Nate lifted his head above the crowd and was relieved to see Blair enter a café just down the street. He dodged fellow pedestrians before stopping before the shop's entrance, by then already unsure of what step two in the plan was. Nate couldn't help but think that maybe he should've thought this through in the past week or at the very least smoked a third joint on the way.

"Nate?"

The blonde in question quickly diverted his eyes to Blair, who'd just recognized him standing stock-still on the other side of the glass window. Returning her incredulous stare with a strained smile, Nate took a final deep breath before pushing open the door and crossing the short distance to her table.

"Hey, Blair. I didn't know you go to here too," said Nate casually, silently praying that she hadn't noticed him following her from the moment she left school. It helped that a sophomore boy, who was part of the joint Constance Billard-St. Jude's Social Services Board, tipped him on the time their weekly meetings were set so that Nate could finally talk to Blair alone.

"I'm actually starting to go here more often. Ryan insists that they have the best-brewed coffee this side of the city and so does Humphrey. I actually just like their banana honey muffins." Blair flashed him a smile and offered him an empty seat across her before calling for a waiter. "How about you?"

Nate looked at the approaching apron-wearing man and tried to take a hurried glimpse at the chalkboard menu. "Okay, I'll get a slice of banana loaf and maybe try one of those banana honey muffins." The waiter nodded and hurried back to the counter for the food.

"So, I heard you've been really busy this week…" started Nate lamely. By then the pot was really starting to kick in, making it harder to make sense of his muddled thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm sure my mom will be happy to hear that was re-instated into the Social Services Board and the Events Committee. Not exactly back to being chairwoman yet, but I'm sure the supervising teachers will see the light in no time."

"That's great! I know how much being part of those committees mean to you, Blair."

"Thanks." Again, Blair gave him a winning smile, except this time a little more genuine. Whether or not she wanted to, she couldn't deny that it was actually nice being able to talk to Nate like they used to do before things between them had gotten so complicated. Maybe it wouldn't be too far a stretch to consider being friends again… "Hey, you know this is actually pretty fun just hanging out like we used to."

Nate suddenly looked at Blair hopefully. Could it be? Did she actually feel the same way? "Really? You honestly think so?"

"Yeah, I really do." Nate felt his heart jump to his throat the moment Blair's hand touched his and was, in that instant, sure he wasn't the only one who wanted their old relationship back. He smiled at her tenderly and caught her eyes in his. "I was even thinking we should do something like this again. We could even invite Dan and Serena to go to the Met and bring champagne like we did—"

* * *

For the first time in weeks, Hazel found herself happily walking past the gates of Constance and down East Ninety-third Street. She had been so preoccupied that she barely paid any attention to Gossip Girl's controversial coverage of the Virtue vs. Vice party or was even aware of the sudden addition to the Committee; all that mattered to her was that Jenny had done some digging and found out that Crease had a regular gig at a Brooklyn club named The Five and Dime every Friday at seven-thirty p.m.

Hazel's plan was simple, really; since there was no way Blair would have revealed everything, all she had to do was to tell Drummer Boy exactly why his Little Miss Perfect left for Paris, and let the mess spread on its own. Naturally the relationship would end, Blair would be left vulnerable and weak enough for Hazel to reaffirm her stake at the social throne, and everyone would be reminded of how much of a liar and a hypocritical whore their _former_ Queen B was.

Looking down at her new silver Cartier watch, Hazel grinned. She could catch a taxi now and have at least a good fifteen-minute talk with one-half of the newest local It Couple. She was just about to hail a ride when something made her stop at once.

Seemed like her day was just starting to look up…

Hazel moved away from the curb and automatically took out her EnV from her coat pocket. Careful not to step too close, she held up the tiny camera and snapped three pictures for good measure. Hazel quickly fled the scene but of course only after she had successfully sent every piece of evidence to the favorite blogger of the UES.

Forget her plan, _this_ was definitely much better.

* * *

**Attention faithful readers!**

**I'm sure you've all been just as eager as I am to find out the exact state of a certain N and Queen B's relationship since videos of them were taken from this week's Vice vs. Virtue party. Are they or aren't friends? Or maybe, are they or aren't they something more? **

**Well, these photos below were taken only minutes ago and I think it's made the answers pretty clear. Apparently, the former (or should I say current?) Golden Couple haven't just made up, but have also progressed at the very least to the state of 'friends with benefits.' With so much nostalgia in the air, should we also be expecting C to make a comeback? And how about Drummer Boy and his relationship with Queen B? Was it fake or, if not, what will happen now?**

**Lastly, another question some of us are dying to know: Will this have any effect on Queen B's rise back to the top?**

**So many questions but I'll be sure to answer them in the next few days. After all, I **_**am**_** Gossip Girl.**

**Your sightings**

**Queen B **and **N** spotted together in **Three Guys Coffee Shop**. Not only are their lips locked tightly together, but they're also both occupying one of the café's window seats. Can anyone say _scan-da-lous?_ On the other side of town, **S** and **Not-so-Lonely Boy **standing among the crowds in **The Five and Dime** waiting to catch **Crease** perform.

**H** almost literally skipping up **Madison Avenue** to meet with **K**, **Little J**, and **I **for an impromptu shopping spree. From the looks of things, today's outing isn't for retail therapy anymore.

Of course, there's everyone's favorite bad boy **C** seen leaving **Victrola** with his famous daddy and a few business associates. According to sources, not only is this famous burlesque club set to be the venue of this year's most anticipated bachelor's party in two week's time, but it is said to also be in the works of expanding to two other branches in Sin City and California. I wonder if today's news will have any effect on **C**'s happy parade…

**xoxo,**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**I'm so sorry for not having made this chapter sooner. Summer is still here and as I said before, I am determined to make the most out of it before college begins. I do hope that this chapter was something everyone liked and that it's got enough drama to keep you all hanging on here with me for the remaining FIVE chapters of this story. Thanks for everyone who supports this and for all the reviews you guys give. They all really mean a lot to me and continue to inspire me to write.**

I think that it's important to say that since Season 2 of Gossip Girl has explicitly revealed that the girl most of us thought was Hazel turns out to be Penelope, I have made the necessary change to the last chapter—which was the only one that described her—to identify her as the blonde and not the brunette. In line with this, I think it'll a hassle to introduce the character of Penelope at this point of the story so don't expect an appearance from her anytime soon. Besides, this is already AU as it is.

Right, and same goes for Kati. I didn't know until I re-watched the entire season 1 that K stands for Konnie (or however she spells it), not Kati like in the books.


End file.
